


𝑩𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝑯𝒂𝒊𝒓 ❁ 𝑴𝒂𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒙 𝑼𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Dates, Uzumaki Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: Madara wants to take (Y/N) out on a date to make things feel less formal.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	𝑩𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝑯𝒂𝒊𝒓 ❁ 𝑴𝒂𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒙 𝑼𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐀𝐆𝐄 𝐈𝐒 𝐀𝐍 𝐎𝐃𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆.

Specifically arranged ones.

One minute you're tucked away in your room and the next you're married to the head of the Uchiha clan.

Madara Uchiha. He had a scary reputation which terrified the poor (Y/N), but she was doing this for the well being of her clan. She held her head high and made sure to show no signs of fear when they first met. He admired that about her. He admired that she was brave and kept a strong mindset. He thought she'd be another weak woman and that he'd find no use for her. He even thought that eventually he might forget that he was married, but time proved him wrong.

The two of them enjoyed each other's company. (Y/N) pushed his reputation to the far reaches of her mind. He was nice to her. Genuinely he was. He made sure she was never bored and always had something planned for them. Though he's a bit old fashioned so some of the things he enjoys can be a bit boring and his jokes can often land flat. She thought it was cute in most ways. But if she said she found Madara Uchiha cute, people would think she had lost her mind.

Speaking of things he enjoys...

"Your hair looks gorgeous in the sun," Madara's deep voice swam out of his mouth while a finger twirled in (Y/N)'s bright red hair, trademark of the Uzumaki clan.

Her cheeks almost matched her hair in color, "Thank you, Madara."

The two of them sat together in a large, vast meadow. Flowers of every color spouted from the ground around them and danced together each time a breeze blew by. It was an idea of his to go here today in an attempt to make her happy. He liked how bright her smile was. It could fight any amount of darkness inside him.

She leaned back on the palms of her hands as a relaxed sigh escaped from her, "How did you even find this place? It doesn't seem like a place you'd be in."

He pushed strands of hair behind her ear before relaxing just like she was, "I just came across it a few days ago and I thought that you would like it."

A smile curved it's way onto her lips before she responded, "What made you think that?"

He turned to her and she could see the worry that was in his eyes, "I thought that all girls liked this kind of thing. Like flowers and what not. Do you not like this?"

She shook her head, "No I do. I think it's pretty."

His nonchalant smile came back, "Well good. I thought it was pretty as well and I thought that since you're pretty that you'd want to come here and be with other pretty things."

She was startled by his compliment. It took her off guard. Her cheeks became pink while her mouth hung slightly open. Once it had fully registered what he said she started to laugh. His confident smile faded and he stared at her confused.

"What?"

She had her hand clasped over her mouth to stop the laughing, "It's nothing! You're just a little cheesy."

He turned away from her with a pout causing her to laugh more. Only a few years ago was he on a battlefield covered in blood and now he was in a flower meadow with a little pout on his face. He was like a school boy at that moment.

(Y/N) landed back onto the flowers with a thud as her laughter calmed down. Madara was busy with his little pout moment that he didn't even look her way. But her eyes were on him. The blue sky was above him and the bright sun shined down on his lion's mane. His pale skin glowed as well because of the sun. His hair looked so soft in the moment that she just wanted to bury herself inside it. It looked like a huge blanket.

"You know," She paused while he finally turned her way. "I guess you belong here as well."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you're pretty," She smiled at him.

She managed to make him blush. His pale cheeks were painted pink. He had no time to hide it from her because based on her cute giggle, she had already seen it.

Not wanting his pride to be messed with by his wife, he brushed it off, "Oh please. I stick out like a sore thumb in these flowers." A gasp left her lips as she shot up from her lying position. He turned to her with an even more confused expression than before. "What?"

"I can change that," She had an excited sparkle in her eyes.

He repeated, "What?"

"Let me do something with your hair," A huge smile spread on her face while her hands clapped together.

His hair was something he took pride in. He can't just let some girl touch it. He carried this hair for years. It grew with each battle and each loss. People might say it's messy and it makes him look crazy but that won't make him cut it.

...

But how could he say no when she had such an excited expression. It was one of a child before getting a present. Her eyes were almost as bright as the sun.

With a sigh he spoke, "Fine." She squealed with joy as she crawled over behind him. Her hands were clapping happily as she examined every part of his hair. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I was just going to braid it and make you look like a farmer girl or something," She laughed. "Maybe later I can draw freckles on your face and search for something plaid."

"Isn't messing with my hair enough for you?" He chuckled at her ideas.

"We'll see," She sang happily.

(Y/N)'s gentle hands went straight into the mess. They pushed their way up onto his hand and massaged gently against his scalp. He groaned softly at the nice feeling of her soft hands. She raked her fingers through his hair and found that it was brushed through almost completely. She hadn't realized how well he actually takes care of his hair. It was so soft. It felt like a clean dog's fur. She would even say it's as soft as silk.

He felt like a cat and all of a sudden understood why they purr when they're being petted. It was a nice relaxing feel, just as the meadow was. Her hands were so nice to his hair and he especially liked it when she massaged his head.

She sectioned his hair into three parts and started to lay each one down over the other. As she continued down his hair, the braided pattern became more clear and she felt pride swell in her. Once she got to the end of the braid she realized that she didn't have anything to tie it with. 

She rested her chin on his shoulder, "Do you happen to have a hair tie?"

He turned to her, "Nope."

She laid the braid down on his back and watched as the last few braids came undo. She sighed in disappointment but knew that she could just redo it. She held her foot out and slid her wooden sandal off. He watched her every move carefully. She slipped her sock off and took hold of the hole and pulled with all of her strength.

"Oh wait, no. You don't-" He was cut off by the sound of her sock ripping it half. "You aren't going to tie my hair with your sock are you?"

"I am," She moved back to his hair and fixed the bottom of the braid. "Why?"

"That's been on your foot almost all day."

"And?"

"It probably smells!"

She scoffed, "Rude."

He gave up the argument and let her tie the end of the braid with her torn sock. Then she started to pluck some flowers from the ground and twist it into his hair. It brightened up his whole look. He wore dark clothes with black hair and eyes, but now he has flowers of all colors twisted into his hair.

She pulled the biggest flower she could find and crawled back around to look at his face. His bangs were still in his face so she couldn't fully grasp what she had done. She threw one leg over his lap causing him to jump at her boldness.

She barely hovered over his lap as she took the large flower and his bangs and slid it gently behind his ear. Now she could see not only his whole face, but both of his eyes. Even in the sun they were still dark, but now he looked as bright as a flower.

She smiled at her hard work, "Now you're just as pretty as a flower."

The pink came back to his cheeks. He didn't know how to respond to her or her work. No one had ever said that to him or had done that. She was also extremely close to him at that moment.

She seemed to be waiting for something with how she was eagerly staring into his eyes. So he took a hold of her chin and pulled her head down softly. He lifted his head up to place his lips against her forehead.

When he pulled away she was once again just as red as her hair. He took this time to take a flower from the ground and place it behind her ear just as she had done to him. He smiled at her, "Now we're both pretty flowers."


End file.
